Fair Play
by Guardian of the Foresaken
Summary: The Domoino City Fair is in town so Yugi, Ryou and Malik want to go.But they have to take their other halves too.What insaniety will insue when the three yami's get loose?R
1. All's Fair in Love and War!

Guardian-Sorry about this lame, lame fic.I'm just going to the Fair on Monday and I thought it'd be fun to imagine what the yamis and hikaris would do at the fair.Also, I acting as though the Yami's can create themselves into flesh and blood forms.Other than that, it should be pretty accuarte.Ryou=hikari, Bakura= yami.Malik=hikari, Mariku=yami.Yugi=hikari, Yami= well, duh!So sorry!  
  
Foregotten-Don't apologize!It makes you sound like a wimp!  
  
Guardian-Ok, no apologie.Review or die.There how's that?  
  
Foregotten-Great!Disclaimer; Guardian of the Foresaken doesn't own shit. Bite my white ass.  
  
#########################################################  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Ryou sat discussing the Domino City fair with Yugi and Malik.It had been set up this week and they all wanted to go, but were afraid of what their yami's might do.All though Mou Hitiori No Yugi was generally good, he was a bit crazy when it came to games.Yugi was afraid that he might think of turning a simple gae of Pop The Balloon into a dangerous shadow game.  
"I haven't been to a fair since I was really little," said Ryou."Me and Amane used to go....."  
Malik and Yugi shifted uncomfterably.They always did this when Ryou mentioned his dead sister.Malik thought for a moment.It had become one of those aquward silences that made every one uncomfertable.Finnaly, Malik siad, "I've never been to a fair.Livving underground and all.Are they alot of fun?"  
"Oh yeah!There're rides and food!" said Ryou his face brightening.  
"And games!" chimed in Yugi.  
"And live stock and petting zoos," Ryou said happily.  
"And art exibits and floral gallaries!" said yugi.  
"Wow, sounds awsome," said Malik.Then he added."I wish I could go...."  
"So do I," said Ryou suddenly downbeat again.  
"Me too," Yugi said in the same tone as the white-haired boy.  
"Hey, why do we have to miss the fair just because of two phsycos and a game king?" asked Malik suddenly.  
"Because they're two phsycos and a game king?" Yugi answered looking up at him.  
"No, I think Malik's right.We should go to that fair and we should bring our other halves along.We just need to make sure they don't get into trouble," said Ryou.  
"It's a fair," said Yugi."Aside from Mou Hitori No Boku, how much trouble can they get into?"  
"Okay then," said Malik."We'll all go together tomarrow and we'll keep a close eye on our other's."  
"Agreed!" said the other two.  
  
The next day was beautiful and warm.They all met up infront of the game shop.Malik had brought, not only his yami, but Rishid, who wouldn't let the two of them out of him sight.Ryou had a fairly bored looking Bakura with him.Yugi came down and greeted them with Yami behind him looking if-y.  
"Hey, Rishid," said Yugi."I didn't know you were coming too!"  
"I'm just here to look after my brother.I don't want Mariku to hurt him. Or Bakura, or Yami," said Rishid glaring daggers at Mariku who shrugged it off.  
"Where are we going?" asked the three yamis at the same time.  
"You didn't tell him?" asked all the hikaris.  
"Um," said Ryou."We're going to the fair."  
"What's a fair?" asked Mariku.  
"Is it a tornament?" asked Yami.  
"Is it important?" asked Bakura.  
The three hikaris sighed.This was going to be harder than they'd thought.With this in mind, they began to walk.The hikaris in the front, the yamis behing their other and Rishid in back, watching them all, especialy Mariku.When they got the gates of the fair, everyone's eyes widened, with the exception of Rishid who didn't seem to impressed with it.  
They walked in after Rishid bought them wrist bands for unlimited rides.The first spot was devoted to livestock.There were cows and sheep and rabbits.There were goats and pigs and ducks.There were barns filled with the noise of animals.Horses neighed and one bite Mariku as he passed.The decided to go into the rabbit hut first.  
"Look, Bakura," said Ryou pointing."That rabbit looks just like you!"  
Indeed it did.It was white with big, brown eyes and spikey fur.It's pointy, stiff long ears framed it's face.It had sharp, little teeth and it was quite skinny and angry looking.Despite the obvious alikeness, Bakura snorted.  
"It does not look like me," he said staring it down.The rabbit looked him square in the eye, then it bit his nose.  
"Damnit!" Bakura said grabbing his nose.  
"It may not look like you, but it sure acts like you, Yami Baka," said Mariku laughing.  
Yami was petting some big, grey rabbits with large, floppy ears.He stroked one while Yugi suppervised.Yami looked from the rabbit to his other. Finnally, he sighed and put the rabbit down and said, "This is demeaning you know.I'm not going to load it with explosives and blow up Domino City."  
"I know, Yami," said Yugi smiling."I'm just making sure you don't hurt the little guy!Us small things gotta look out for one another!"  
Yami sighed and opened his mouth to argue.But before he could a hand tapped him on the shoulder.It was Bakura.He motioned for Yami to walk with him over to where Mariku was.Yami followed and they huddled.Yugi didn't care if they were huddling.The other two hikaris and Rishid wee petting rabbits.So the yamis' huddle was un disturbed.  
"Ryou just told me that we're going to the horse stall next," whispered Bakura.  
"So?" asked Yami.  
"Well, we don't want to be stuck pettin' bunnies all day, do we?" Bakura shot back.  
"No," Yami agreed.  
"So what do we do?" Mariku asked.  
"Well........"  
  
The group of seven walked into the horse stable.It smelled like oats. The yamis exchanged glances.It was time to put their plan into action.Yami began undoing the metal bars the kept the horses in their stalls.Mariku went up to Rishid and the hikari's who were talking.And Bakura made his way over to a beautiful white horse the back of the stable.  
"Hey!Rishid!Malik!Ryou!Yugi!!!" said Mariku,"Look what I can do!"  
The others looked at Mariku who began trying to stand on his head, but purposly failing.Yami quickly undid the stalls as Mariku distracted the others.Bakura watched for Yami's signal as he petted the horse, telling her that she was a good animal and much more usefull than Ryou.He saw Yami give the thumbs up.Mariku saw it to and stopped his trying and began to tell them that they hadn't been watching.  
"Yes," argued Malik back."We were watching!"  
"No!," Mariku answered."You were watching me when you should've been watching him!"  
Mariku pointed to where Bakura was on the other end of the stable.He was now mounted, bareback, on the white mayor.He smiled sinisterly.In his hand was a knife.The four non-yamis watched in horor as he slicked the horse's hip.It wasn't a dip cut and it barely bled, but it must've hurt like hell, because that mayor began neighing like hell.  
This started a chain reaction.The beast's noise made all the animals neight and started a.....  
"Stampede!!!" yelled Yugi."I'll be killed!I'm too short!"  
Rishid led the younger boys out of the stable as the horses began fleeing it.Mariku and Yami dodged the thunderous hooves, having not thought out what to do after setting the lil' ponies free.Yami was about to be run over by a particuarly large clidestyle untile a hand grabbed his own and helped him onto a white stallion.It was, of course Bakura.Mariku was mounted on a black horse next to them.Yami jumped off the white horse and onto a gray one.He noticed that Bakura had mounted a new horse.  
"When'd you od that?" he asked.  
"Oh," said Bakura." 'Bout a minute ago.I'm good with horses."  
"Yeah, you are," Mariku agreed looking at the the crazed white mayor who was bleeding.  
And so they rode out of the stable, onto the fair grounds to see what this whole 'fair' thing was about anyway.That is, untill they spotted the game booths......  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*  
  
Guardian-So there you have it.Their great escape.Wow, I'll have to try that Monday.Anyway, R&R or I'll set a clydestyle loose on you! 


	2. Fair or Fowl!

Guardian-4 reveiws!!!!I feel so loved!!!  
  
Foregotten-I feel so sick......  
  
Guardian-Don't you ever have anything nice to say?  
  
Foregotten-Yes.Yes I do.  
  
Guardian-Well, are you gonna say it or what?  
  
Foregotten-Must I?  
  
Guardian-Yes.  
  
Foregotten-Thank you to Autumn Breeze, Ryou's Gal, Sakura Tyler Kestrel and Kado Shujin Sara for reviewing.It is greatly appresitive and now you can be sure that the Angel of Death will not visit you tonight.  
  
Guardian-How touching.Now do the disclaimer.  
  
Foregotten-Disclaimer; Guardian of the Foresaken does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!/Yu- Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters.She doesn't own the fair.But she did once win a stuffed Panther there.....  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The three yami's unmounted their steeds, ignoring the curios stares that met them.It was a row of game stands.The three looked around at all the colorful stands decorated in stuffed animals.There were shouts from every direction and the colorful lights.Mariku was first to speak.  
"I wonder if these are games?" he asked.  
"Duh," answered Bakura.  
"But these aren't like any games I know," said Yami looking around.Bakura and Mariku looked around as well.  
"This comming from a man who played table hocky with explosives over a hot grill?" asked Bakura mockingly.  
"Let's play some games!!!" begged Mariku who looked all-out excited.  
"We don't have any money, though," sighed Yami downheartedly.He loved games and had really wanted to play something in the stalls to give him a brake from Duel Monsters.  
"Hello," said Bakura."You're with the King of Thieves, Bakura-sama!"  
"You're right!!" said Yami."Go get us some money, Bakura!"  
"Only if you call me Bakura-sama."  
"Okay, go get that money, Bakura-sama!"  
"Now add 'the great' to the begginning!"  
"Just go!" yelled Mariku.  
"Consider me gone," he answered slipping into the croud.  
There were many people all looking at prizes and weighing their chances.Bakura smiled.These people were such easy prey.He swipped 2000 yen from a fat man eating a hot dog, then afew 100 yen coins from a cupple of small children.He then stole a total of 10000 from a family that looked disgusted at Bakura's companions.He retutned to the others and showed them what he'd gotten.  
"All right!" said Yami couting it."13000 yen!"  
"Go Bakura!" said Mariku."You the man!"  
The other two looked curiously at the spirit of rage.His dark face reddened and he smiled sheepishly before saying, "I've been watching sitcoms on Malik's TV...."  
"So where do I go first?" asked Yami.  
"You?!" asked Bakura outraged."Who said you get to go first?!"  
"Yeah!" Mariku chimed in."I wanna play!!!!"  
"Well," Yami said with a smug look."I'm holding the money.And besides, I am a game king."  
The others agreed to this logic and they began to look for a fun- looking game. They passed one that caught Mariku's eye and he pointed it out to the others.It was a game where you throw a ball and try to knock down a paramid of bottles.Yami smiled.He could smell dishonesty all over this game.  
"Hey, kid," said the guy running, having spotted his newest mark."You wanna try your luck at a game of skill?"  
Yami smiled and the other spirits snickered.He was underestimating the power of a midget pharaoh.Something he soon wouldn't do again.Yami smiled and then said, "Sure, I'll try my luck, but the loser will face a penalty game."  
The man looked confused.He quickly shook this off and agreed to what ever crack-pot deal this kid was making.He then took 100 yen from Yami and handed him three balls.Yami looked at the bottles and tossed the ball.Direct hit but none fell over.He could see right through it.The bottles where weighed down.He laughed.Then he threw his next ball which knocked all of the weighed down bottles to the ground.  
"It's time for your penelty game, crook," said Yami.  
"Huh?'  
The eye of Anubis appeared on Yami's forehead.Bakura shook his head and said something about Yami being "Judgement Happy" to Mariku.Yami pulled back his hand and when he thrust it foreward at the fair-worker, he screamed in agony and dissapeared. If you could see the spot where he'd been standing, you'd've seen he was still there, but now he was weighed down with a 2 ton weights around his neck and legs and arms.The chains killing him slowly.  
  
"So they've escaped on horses into the fair?!What do we do?!" Ryou said.  
"Calm down," said Rishid."I'll go check Domino City.They might have left.You guys just try to enjoy yourselves.They'll show up...eventually....."  
"Okay," said the three younger.  
Rishid quickly turned towards the exit and left.The three hikaris watched as the horses were gathered and they tried to clam down other animals who'd been disturbed by the sound.They were also trying to clean the mayor's wound and round up some pigs that'd gotten lose.  
"This is terrible!" said Yugi.  
"Awful!Just awful!" agreed Ryou.  
"Well," Malik said."Mopeing won't make it better.Let's go enjoy our time at the fair."  
"Okay!"  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*  
  
Guardian-It's sorta short, I know.But R&R anyway.Thanks! 


	3. Fairly Interesting

Guardian: Thank you all for reviewing!Yay!I'm so happy!!!  
  
Foregottten: Disclaimer; Guardian of the Foresaken does not own Yu-Gi- Oh!/Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters.She doesn't own a fair either.She doesn't even own an ounce of sainity.  
  
Guardian: Fic begin!!!  
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
Yugi looked around at all the differnent rides as the other two did the same.His large crimson eyes then saw something over near the Tilt-a- Whirl.It was Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp.He was stareing up at the Farris Wheel with Mokuba trying to pull him towards it.Yugi poked Ryou who looked over, giggled alittle and then tapped Malik on the shoulder.Malik turned around and stared at the Kaiba brothers.The three moved closer so they could hear what dicussion the Kaibas were having.  
"Seeeeeeeto!!" whined Mokuba, pulling on his brother's sleave.  
"No.No Mokuba," Kaiba said shaking his head.  
"But Seto!I wanna go on the Farris Wheel!!" he whined again.The older shook his head.  
"You know I don't like heights!" he answered lowering his voice.  
"Hey, Kaiba!" said Yugi who had snuck up behind him.  
Kaiba jumped.He turned around and looked down, reconizing the voice.He shot a look of loathing at Yugi then he saw Ryou and Malik, both nearly exploding with laughter.Finnaly, he said, "Oh, hello, Yugi.What do you want?"  
"I couldn't help but over hear that you wanted to go on the Farris Wheel and I was wondering if maybe the five of us could share a seat?" Yugi asked as his friends snickered behind him.  
"Well that's very kind of you but-" Kaiba said but was cut of by his brother.  
"Yay!!!!" Mokuba screamed."Let's go!!!"  
Before any one could object, Mokuba was pulling Yugi and Kaiba towards the Farris Wheel and Ryou and Malik had no choice but to follow. The Farris Wheel was one of those ones that are circular with an umbrella in the middle.The five boys got into one and Malik couldn't help but observe Kaiba's look of pure terror.He was sweating bullets!This gave Malik an idea worthy of Mariku.He whispered it to Ryou who giggled and told Yugi who agreed.  
The ride began and Kaiba clamped to the side, evidently fearing for his life.He closed his eyes tight and clenched his teeth.Mokuba looked over the side, evidently thinking that Seto was staring at something.As he did this, the seat lurched and Seto opened his eyes.  
"Ah!" he screamed."Mokuba!Don't do that!!!"  
"Sorry, Seto!"  
The three hikaris grined mischiviously.They each gave each other a look that said 'it's time to have some fun!'.They all began to rock.Mokuba laughed and mimiced them.The basket rocked back and forth, back and forth.Jerking heavilly.Seto looked absolutely terrifyed.He sweated heavily and clentched his teeth together to try and keep his dignity.But that wasn't enough.  
"Stop!" he yelled."Stop it!Knock it off!Don't do that!!!I'm gonna fall out!!!"  
The three hikaris laughed and Mokuba told them to stop it, even though he'd been just as guilty as them.The seat was now at the very top of the wheel.Ryou chuckeled and looked out over the side of the Farris Wheel. He saw them!He saw their yami's!!There was no mistaking Yami's hair, not even from this high up.He poked the other two who looked out and gasped.  
  
The three dark halves looked at all the rides.They were colorful and music was playing.There were cords on the ground from every direction and Mariku even tripped on one.Bakura looked at his wrist band that Rishid had bought before his encounter with the rabbit.  
"These say we get unlimited rides....." he observed.The other two looked at their band and nodded.  
"So which one do we ride first?" asked Mariku looking around.  
"Ooh!Ooh!Let's ride that one over there!" yelled Yami pointing to the Tilt-A-Whril.  
The others agreed and the three got in line for it.When the people who were currently ridding got off, it was their turn.The three got into a captsole together.It was purple and had a number 9 on it.They sat there and waited, none of them knowing what it'd do.They hadn't been watching it as it went... Then, suddenly it started spinning.  
The ride spun faster and faster, blowing Yami's hair this way and that. Poor Bakura was in the mddle of the other two.When they spun one way, the Pharaoh's hair would wip him.When they spun the other way, it'd be Mariku's hair doing the whiping.And poor Mariku couldn't take the spinning.  
You see, moments before, the three had been in the row of resteraunts.They'd all eaten twice as much as they should've and Mariku usually had trouble keeping his food down, anyway.The Tilt-a-Whirl was going really fast and made Mariku really sick.It might not've happened it he'd've been doing any thing besides eating moments before.Unfortunately the end result was not pleasent.  
"Mariku, I'm going to kill you," said Bakura as they wondered away from the Tilt-a-Whirl.  
"Hey," said Mariku."What's done is done."  
"You ruined my clothes!" said Bakura."They smell horrible!!!"  
"Not my problem," answered Mariku.  
Bakura had been hit in the stomache by Mariku's vomitt.Yami was clean, completely though.They'd just headed towards the bathroom so Bakura could wash up and Mariku could wash his mouth up.Yami looked around for a better ride as the other two cleaned up.  
There were so many rides!And, unfortunately, they all looked like they could easily make Mariku vomitt.There was one labled 'Evoulotion' that continueously went upside down, another, called 'Wipe Out', did the same. A large one, named 'Black Jack', was a large wheel that spun around, and around and there were two, the 'Hemilaian' and the 'Thunderbolt', that went backwards.  
But Yami spotted a calm-looking one.It was called a 'Carousel'.It looked perfect.It spun around, like every thing else here, but it was slower and played pretty music.It didn't seem to be something you could get sick on.He pointed it out to the other yamis and they all headed towards it.When the small children got off the ride, they got on.  
They all eagarly went to find a steed to ride.Yami found a gray cat with a fish in it's mouth and got on.Mariku got onto a gray goat with flowers in it's horn and Bakura got onto a purple dragon.The ride began to move around in circles.Bakura looked around.  
"Hey," he said."This ride isn't nearly as fun as it looks....."  
"I know what you mean," agreed Mariku.  
"There's the control panel," said Yami."Bakura, can you reach it from here?"  
"I can sure as hell try!" he responded leaning over as he passed it.  
Bakura streatched as far as he could toward the controlls.No one was standing there, as it didn't seem very important to watch at the time.Bakura managed to reach the speed lever.He pushed it to the max.Strangely enough, the max was accually pretty fast.Mariku yelled with delight and Yami was so surprized, he nearly fell off as did Bakura.Both managed not to, fortunately. But, sadly some of the children weren't as lucky.There were cries of 'mommy' and 'daddy' as small children flew off.  
"Whoo!This is so much better!!!" said Mariku half standing on his goat.  
"Yeah!You know who'd enjoy this?" Bakura asked.  
"Who?" Yami asked as his yellow bangs flew back.  
"Mahado!" he answered.  
"Yeah!I bet he would!That's a great idea!" Yami said enthusiacticly.  
Yami was sitting inbetween Mariku and Bakura.He reached into his pocket carefully and pulled out his 'Black Magician' card and handed it to the white-haired boy who took it carefully and summoned forth the Sennen Ring. It began to glow and the Black Magician was summoned.They told him to climb unto a steed and he did.  
  
As the farris wheel lifted down, Ryou looked back over the side.The other two hikaris looked around.They'd lost sight of their others.Each one looked around uneasily as they got off.Kaiba looked as though he'd shit himself if he'd been in there a moment longer.  
"Where do you suppose they've gone?" Ryou asked.  
They didn't have long to think about this question, as a sound errupted from somewhere on the other side of the fair.It was the screaming of terrifyed children and parents.All three boys looked at each other and said the same thing."What do you think they did?"  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Guardian-Old men piss me off.  
  
Foregotten-You heard the woman, get reviewing!  
  
Guardian-Also, It's not that I don't like Kaiba, I just thought it'd be funny to put him like that.So no angry fan girls, kay?  
  
Fan Girls-We'll cross that bridge when we get to it!*bite Guardian*  
  
Guardian-Ow.....And, also, if any one goes onto FictionPress.com, it'd be greatly appreaciated if you'd check out some of my works and review 'em. You can find me under the name 'Set's Choas'.Just put 'choas' into the search. Ok?Well, anyway, R&R! 


	4. A Fair Ending

Guardian: I'm sorry, I know it's been forever and a half since I've updated.But don't blame me, blame him*points to Foregotten*  
  
Foregotten: Me?What did I do?  
  
Guardian: I don't know.I just don't want to be blamed.  
  
Foregotten: Well, I'm not doing the disclaimer then.*crosses arms and stciks out tounge*  
  
Guardian: Fine.*to the Chamloen neckless she has on*HIKARI!GET OUT HERE!!!  
  
Guardian of the Pure: Heh, heh!*gigles*Malik said 'rod'!*gigles some more*  
  
Guardian: I didn't mean you....but as long as you're here.....do the disclaimer!  
  
Pure: Disclaimer; Guardian of the Fore....uh,*thinks for a moment*saken does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters.She also doesn't own a fair, or any good clothes for that matter...  
  
Guardian: -_-x That's enough, Pure...*shoves her haed into a toilet*  
  
/________\-------------/________\------------/________\--------  
  
"Guys!I'm gonna hurl!"  
"No!Not again!"  
"Yes!Again!"  
"Damnit, Mariku!Put a cork down your throat!"  
"I can feel it comeing!!"  
"Don't puke this way!"  
"That's the only way it's gonna go!"  
  
"For Ra's sake, not again!Puke on Mahado!"  
Black Magician glared at Bakura as he said this.The carrousel was still going, fast as ever.Bakura had taken to releasing more monsters, both humen and non-humen, to join them.Now, not only was Mahado there, but so was Black Magician Girl, Dark Necrophear, Man-Eater Bug, Lady of Faith, Elf Swordsmen, Holy Elf, Headless Night, Gazzale and Silver Fang.Mariku was once again unable to keep his food down.He vomitted his time into his own shirt.  
"Ew!" he said, looking at the puke that was dripping from his shirt.  
"Well, take it off!" Yami yelled, fustarated.  
"Control your hormones, Pharaoh!" Mariku shouted at him."I'm not gay!"  
"He means because of the vomitt, you moron," Bakura stated.  
"oh."  
Mariku slipped his shirt off and let go of it, causing it to fly off of the ride completely.Unfortunately, it was at this time the hikari trio had nearly reached where their others were.The shirt flew and, vomitt and all, landed smack-dab on poor Ryou's face.This stopped all three in their tracks.  
"Ew!Get it off!" Ryou yelled trying to free himself from the shirt.  
"I'm not touching that thing," Yugi said backing away.  
"That's Mariku's shirt," said Malik."He probbly threw up on it."  
"Thank you, but I think I already knew that!" shouted Ryou.  
"I don't think it's wise to open your mouth," Malik said grinning.  
"What do you-aw!Gross!!" Ryou said.I'll let you figure out what happened.  
Malik pulled the shirt off of Ryou who ran to the nearest food cart and bought a very, very large lemonade.None of the puke had gotten on his face or hair.But he had gotten a mouthfull of it.Then the three continued toward the point the knew their yamis were at.It wasn't difficult to find them.A large crowd had gathered around the ride, all of them wanting to see the boy who conjured monsters from cards.One said monster, Man-Eater Bug, had just lost his grip on the ride and flown off of it, right into Yugi.  
"Ouch!" Yugi said as the unconcious monster laied on him.  
"They've been bringing the cards to life!" Ryou shouted.  
"They are so dead," Malik said.  
The other two agreed with him.Then, after freeing Yugi from under the bigger creature, they continued to the carrousle.The fair workers(A/N: let's see... if you work at a carnaval, your a carnie, so if you work at a fair, are you a fairy?) had finally stopped the ride and the three were stepping off of it, all of them dazed.The monsters were all begging to go on more rides.They hadn't gotten in trouble because the fair workers decided that the ride had just malfunctioned.The three spirits walked away, all discussing what to do next, when the each bumped into their other half.  
"Shit," said Yami.  
"What do you think you've been doing?!" demanded Ryou.  
"You can't order us around!" complained Mariku.  
"Yeah," Bakura agreed."You may be a little woman, Ryou, but you're not my mother."  
"Your mother was a slut," Ryou said crossing his arms.  
"Take that back!" yelled Bakura.  
"And your father was a man-whore," Ryou continued smiling.This was fun!  
And before any one could stop him, Bakura had Ryou pinned to the ground and was beating the living shit out of him, demanding that he take it back.Quickly, the other four grabbed Bakura and pulled him off his other. Ryou sat up, as Bakura was no restrained.He was bleeding at the side of his mouth and he had a black eye, but there were no stab-wounds in him so either Bakura hadn't brung his knife or he really wasn't that angry.Probbly the former.In any case, Ryou wasn't in too bad of shape.He stood up.  
"Come on guys," he said."Let's go find Rishid and tell him we found our yamis."  
So they left the fair, Yami begging them to stop long enough for him to buy a glass elephant.They stopped, but just so Malik could argue some sense into him.But Yami still wanted something.First ice cream, then a balloon. Finnally they had to brake down and buy him a necklace that was kind of girly, but Yami seemed to love.In all the comotion of Bakura and Ryou fighting, or rather, Bakura kicking Ryou's ass, no one had put the monsters back in their cards.Yugi tapped Ryou on the shoulder.  
"You okay?" he asked.  
"I will be in a moment," Ryou responded.He then turned to where Bakura was and kicked him full-force in the balls.  
Mariku and Malik, being the strongest, had to carry Bakura out of the fair.The wandered around town until they found Rishid who was having an arguement with an old woman.She'd obviously said he was irresponsible for losing three teens that were in his care when he'd asked her if she'd seen them.His orange eyes now reflected the urge to kill her.But he didn't, as the yamis had been found.He sighed and suggested that they all go home.  
  
"That wasn't as fun as it was when I was little," Ryou said, lying on his bed with an ice pack over his left eye.  
"Yeah," agreed Yugi.  
"I thought it was pretty good," Malik said."I got to see Bakura and you fight."  
"How could you think that was fun?!" Yugi asked horrifyed.  
"I used to live underground, learning the past.Anything's fun in comparasin!" Malik argued.  
"Guess you're right..."  
  
--------------====================+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Guardian-The end! 


End file.
